edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Ed as we Know it
The End of the Ed as we Know it is a fan-fiction dealing with Kevin and the Eds starting just after the Big Picture Show. It also explores the world beyond the cul-de-sac even further and delves into the histories of some of the kids' families, particularly Eddy's. Summary Following the defeat of Eddy's brother, the kids all head back to Peach Creek with the help of a friend of Kevin's family who is visiting. Kevin introduces his best friend from before he lived in Peach Creek, a kid named Zack. Soon after though, Kevin, the Eds, and Zack find themselves dealing with the forces under control of the mysterious Gourd... Characters ' '''Main ' *'Kevin '- Now a friend of the Eds since the incident at Mondo-A-Go-Go in Seawall, though he still buts heads with Eddy from time to time. It is revealed that he's friends with Eddy's cousin, Garrett. *'Eddy '- Humbled somewhat due to meeting his brother again and the subsequent mistreatment in front of the other kids. He doesn't scam anymore and he made friends with Kevin and Zack, as well as everyone else in the cul-de-sac. Unfortunately, he finds out about a family secret that disturbs him to no end. *'Zack '- Kevin’s best friend from a city called Grand Springs, in . He is a heavy 13 year-old who has black hair, brown eyes, and is about the same height as Ed, and despite being Kevin’s friend, he’s surprisingly easy-going and accepting to the Eds, whom he had never met before. His dad’s name is Jacob and he apparently has other family as well, including a brother who isn't visiting with him. *'Edd '- Didn't change much since the movie, but *'Ed '- Forced into cleanliness by his parents, and faced with another major problem, he runs off with Eddy, Kevin and Zack along with a host of other refugees after the Gourd takes over Peach Creek. *'Number Two '- The mysterious and sexy operative of an organization of wannabe teenage ninjas. She is said to be the best in her squad and is assigned by Garrett to help Kevin, Zack, and the Eds defeat the Gourd. *'Jonny '-(Captain Melonhead, the Gourd) - Gone insane in a quest for vengeance against the cul-de-sac, he even blackmails some of the top students of Lemon Brook and Peach Creek and sets up a group called the Gourd Collective directly under his control. With his help, the mysterious Matthias took over Lemon Brook. 'Supporting ' *'Nazz '- Has her hair restored to longer than normal due to the change in fashion styles this summer. Because he never saw her in her normal hairstyle, Zack was shocked when he saw her, asking Kevin why he had never talked about her, but he then realized that he visualized her as a girl with a weight problem. *'Daniel '- A friend of Zack and Kevin who came to Peach Creek with Zack. He stayed behind while Zack went to Seawall with his dad to go pick up Kevin and the neighborhood kids. He has blond hair, either combed over to the side or under a blue baseball cap. *'''Garrett - The step-cousin of Eddy and friend of Keven. He resents his cousin. He is also the leader of a club of wannabe teenage ninjas, featuring 13 subordinates, including the mysterious and sexy Number Two. In chapter 3 it is revealed that he was at one time an Urban Ranger. *'Jessica' - Younger sister of Zack, she instantly takes a liking to Eddy when she sees him. She is the same age as Sarah, whom she befriends, and looks up to Nazz. *'Jacob '- Serious and to the point, he doesn't show up much, but doesn't seem to mind helping out Kevin and the others. He's also an avid player of real time strategy computer games, and is Zack's dad. He is also married, but his wife never appears. *'Derek' - Eddy's Brother. Shows up during the Gourd arc. Extremely selfish and for the most part only does things for what he gets out of it, but it turns out that he has more secrets than he knows what to deal with. *'Rolf ' *'Jimmy' Locations ' *'Peach Creek *'Seawall' - The small town where Eddy's brother lives, located about fifty miles to the east of the City and therefore Peach Creek, it borders the sea and has an amusement park named "Mondo-a-go-go." The name is taken from an exit sign in the movie when Jonny and Plank are on the bus and Plank is driving. *'Lemon Brook' *'The Unnamed City' *'Grand Springs' - A town in Colorado, situated on the border of the Western Slope and the Front Range. Category:Fan-Fiction